Coming undone
by XxCherryDarlingxX
Summary: With every kiss, every touch, she was coming further and further undone, and as much as she didn't want to, she liked it. I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.
1. New beginnings

For the record, I would like to say that _he_ seduced _me_. When I agreed to go out to lunch with him, I never, for one second, thought that we would end up together. Okay, maybe it had crossed my mind once or twice, but that was just my imagination running wild. Perhaps I had dressed seductively by wearing a form-fitting blouse and a curve-hugging skirt, but he should have had some self control. He's twenty-two years old! Ugh, what am I saying, he's _twenty-two_ years old. I should have never agreed to go out with him, even though it was supposed to have been casual. You know, I think, deep down, I knew it was just a ploy to get me back to his hotel suite. I have to admit, it was cunning, smart and working. It was working _really_ well.

"Oh my god." I moaned, arching my back as orgasmic pleasure ripped through my body.

For a moment he didn't say anything, he just lay there on top of me, making it slightly harder to breathe, but I didn't care. I could feel his heavy breathing on my shoulder as he tried to regulate his heartbeat, then, I felt it move to my cheek as he turned his head.

"After all these years, you're still as good as I remember Waldorf." he smirked, sliding a warm hand underneath me and rolling onto his back, taking me with him.

"Did you expect anything less, Bass?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

To that, he gave no answer, he just smiled that annoyingly smug smile of his and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hand on the back of my neck, toying with the small hairs there, sending shivers down my spine. Before I had the chance to say anything, Chuck lifted his head and pressed his lips to my throat. My heart pounded in my chest as his teeth gently pulled at the skin there. Not enough to cause pain, but enough to make me reach behind him and grab the headboard in an attempt to steady myself. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from releasing a loud moan that, until sex with Chuck, I didn't even know I could make.

"We should do this more often." he murmured against my throat, breaking my concentration.

"Hmmm?" I said, half moaning the question.

"I'm saying that you and I should do this on a regular basis. Like we used to."

Startled, I opened my eyes and pulled away from him to look at his face. He was completely serious, not a hint of sarcasm anywhere.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, rolling off of him and scanning the floor for my clothes. " I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"I knew you would try something like this! It's been four years Chuck!" I said, fastening my bra. "It didn't work then and it's not going to work now!"

"The only reason it didn't work then was because you jumped to conclusions." he said, climbing out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers.

"I saw the two of you together!" I yelled, zipping my skirt and picking up one high heeled shoe.

"You're overreacting."

"That is exactly why this can't happen." I said, yanking my shirt over my body and grabbing my purse, getting ready to walk out the door. "I overreact and you-"

"Did nothing!" he said, wearing that smug smile on his face and holding up my black lace panties on one finger. "Forgetting something?"

Rolling my eyes, I walked back over to him and just as I tried to snatch the underwear off his finger, he moved his hand and yanked me closer to him with the other. I dropped my purse next to me and tried to use both hands to push myself away, but Chuck was stronger. Before I could unleash a stream of curse words upon him, I felt his mouth slam onto mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. As much as I wanted to melt in his arms and kiss him back, I didn't. I had a point to prove and there was nothing he could do to stop me. I had no choice, I brought my right hand back, then forward with as much force as I could. My hand connected with his face, I heard a sharp slap then saw him stumble backward, obviously taken by surprise. His cheek turned bright pink, then cherry-red as his jaw clenched in anger.

"I hope you enjoyed that, because it was the last time you'll ever touch me. As for my panties, keep them, let them remind you of what you don't have."

With that, I turned and walked out of the suite. I didn't really care what he had to say, I just needed to get out. In the hallway, as I pressed the button for the elevator a fifth time, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Memories of the past had been brought forth, _our past_, and honestly, they hurt. I'd forgotten everything on purpose, everything we had, everything he'd done and just when it looked like everything would be better than last time, he had to bring it up. Sleeping with Chuck Bass was never be simple and never would be simple. Our relationship was complicated and I should have known better than to let him back into my life. We'd had our ups and downs there were good days where he could be the most romantic person in the world and there were bad days where he would turn the romance toward another woman, as if intentionally trying to hurt me. These were the games that we played with each other and there were times when I thought he would choose me over the other girls, but the arguments we had were constant and-

The dinging of the elevator tore me from my thoughts and as I stepped inside, another thought crossed my mind, perhaps one that should have come earlier. _What the hell have I done?_


	2. Make up versus make out

**Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews, they make me happy and inspire me to write more! I was cautious about putting up the first chapter because I wasn't even sure that I could write Chuck and Blair without doing a total overhaul to their personalities. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I needed a drink, badly. As soon as I walked out of the hotel, I waved down a cab and told him to take me to the nearest bar. The good thing about my feelings for Chuck was that they could be easily drowned in alcohol. After a few drinks, I could go home and not think about what I'd done to my life by inviting Chuck Bass to re-enter it. Walking into the bar, I found an empty table, sat down and pinched the bridge of my nose, waiting to be served.

"Would you like a menu?" the waiter asked, looking down at me.

"No, I would like a martini." I said without looking up.

He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, but must have meant, "sure" because the next time I saw him, he had my drink in his hand.

"Thanks." I said as he placed the drink in front of me.

Looking down, I played with the tiny sword, which skewed the olive that sat in my glass. I stared at the drink, contemplating it really, until I heard someone come up to the side of my table. I could feel his eyes boring into me. I couldn't deal with this. Normally, I'd turn and flirt, but my mind was still on Chuck and what had happened in his hotel suite. Though, if I really thought about it, I could piss Chuck off by getting another guy. But that would basically be the incident in the Hampton's all over again. With my luck, I'd land this guy and someone would find out that he was a cocaine addict and spread it all over the upper east side. Well, my life couldn't get anymore complicated than it already was, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to flirt, and I might have said something if he hadn't beat me to it.

"Hi."

"Hello." I said, turning to face him.

Oh, he was cute and could already picture the look on Chuck's face when he saw the two of us together it would-

"I'm Tyler."

"Blair." I smiled, as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Well, Blair, I see you already have a drink, but I'd love to talk with you until it's gone and then buy you another. Do mind?"

"No."

Three drinks later, I learned that Tyler's last name was Freeman and that he was in advertising. Tyler earned his money the really old fashioned way, he inherited it, through his father's company, which he took over after his father's death. All of these were trivial details, the main point was that he was smart funny and a suitable replacement for Chuck Bass.

I smiled and laughed until I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, someone I recognized. What the-

"Waldorf, it's good to see you here, drinking. Trying to dull the pain."

"What, are you following me, Bass?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I came in here to get a drink and saw you teetering n the edge of your seat." he said, looking at the empty glass in front of me. "How many drinks have you had?"

"Go away."

"Excuse me, do you need something?" Tyler asked as Chuck looked at him for the first time since walking over to the two of us.

"No, I believe I've got her."

Suddenly, I felt Chuck's hand on my arm, pulling me off the bar stool and towards the front door.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I asked, stumbling forward.

"I'm doing you a favor. Tomorrow, you'll regret having sex with the guy in advertising just because you hate me."

"Hey, what's your problem?" Tyler asked as Chuck ignored him and tugged me out of the bar. Before Tyler could run after us, I signaled to him that I was fine and that he needn't make a scene.

Outside, I saw Chuck's limo waiting for us, he had followed me. Pouting, I opened the door and slid across the back seat. There was no use arguing, he would never let me go back into that bar and he'd pester me until I let him take me away, so I gave him this small victory.

"What do you want?" I sighed, watching him as he closed the car door.

"I thought it was obvious."

"You want to irritate the crap out of me? Well, I have to say that you've gotten off to a great start. Just take me home." I said as he moved closer to me.

"No." he whispered, his lips grazing my ear.

"What do you mean, 'No'? It wasn't a question."

I was trying to sound angry, but it was hard trying to be upset when I could feel his hand sliding up my thigh.

"Why do you keep fighting this? Even before we were together, you couldn't resist. I invited you out today because I knew you missed us. You were aching for me when I saw you. Admit it, after four years, you still feel the same way."

I thought about his words as his hand moved from my thigh to my stomach and pulled up my shirt. It was hard to think straight when he was this close to me, his teeth pulling at my earlobe. He was right, I couldn't resist him, the way he spoke, the way he knew the contours of my body and how he drove me crazy every time he touched me. The question was, did I feel the same way now as I did four years ago? If I didn't, then there was really no reason for me to have, left with him, or slapped him because it would have been meaningless sex earlier and I could have run away and hailed my own cab just now. But if I did, have feelings for him, I would just be pulling myself deeper into a situation I knew would end badly for just me, he would hurt me again, he would-

"Waldorf, don't think so much." he said, kissing me on the mouth and unbuttoning my shirt halfway.

Doing exactly what he'd said, I lifted my hand and reached for the belt on his pants. It was something I'd grown used to doing, a reflex, if you will. The moment my hand grasped his belt buckle, Chuck removed his lips from mine and tore my shirt off my body, flinging the remaining, fastened buttons across the seat. Smirking, I pushed him back onto the seat and climbed on top of him, placing one leg on either side of his body.

"You can't tell me you haven't missed this." he said as I worked on undoing his pants after I'd flung his belt behind me.

I didn't respond, I just kissed him and closed my eyes as I felt his tongue find its way into my mouth, which was a response in itself.

I felt the limo come to a stop and I glanced out of the window only to see that we were parked outside of my penthouse.

"Gotta go." I whispered, pulling my shirt back on and fastening the remaining buttons.

"No." he growled, pulling my face back to his.

Shaking my head, I pulled away and opened the door to climb out, but before I could leave, Chuck grabbed my wrist.

"I can't do this. _We_ can't do this again." I said, yanking my wrist away. "Thanks for the ride."

As I walked past the doorman, making sure that my arms hid the missing buttons on the bottom of my blouse, I mentally patted my self on the back for avoiding what would have been a very bad situation.

I hit the call button for the elevator twice and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited. I just wanted to go home and lay down in my own bed, while simultaneously not thinking about Chuck and the problems that we had between us.

As I inserted my key into the door, I twisted the knob and walked inside. It was good to be home, today seemed like it had been so long and I was in need of a good massage. Besides that, I could feel a headache coming on, so I sat down on my soft white couch and rubbed my temples in small circles.

"I'm not doing this again." I chanted, closing my eyes. "I am not doing this again."

The pressure in my head didn't ease, but it didn't get worse either, so I took a deep breath to help my body relax. I was beginning to feel better, until I heard a knock at the door.

Sighing, I got up from the couch and opened the door, only to see, who else, Chuck. The moment my mind had gone back to being at least semi-normal, he showed up. Did he have a pager or something to let him know the worst possible times to come and "visit"?

"What?" I moaned, shifting my weight to the right side of my body. "Chuck, aren't you done trying to ruin my day? After our argument earlier, I thought we'd pretty much cleared things up, not to mention the talk we had fifteen minutes ago."

"I don't take no for an answer." he said, then stepped forward and kissed me.

I tried to fight him, tried to push him away, but my body wasn't listening to what my brain was telling it to do. Instead of kicking him in the shins, like I should have, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kicked the door closed behind him. Instead of slapping him again, like I should have, I unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and slid my hands underneath his jacket. Instead of kicking him out, like I should have, I led him to my bedroom and the two of us tumbled onto the bed.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" he asked as he ripped open my shirt again, sending the buttons that were left, flying onto the floor. I'd yell at him later for destroying my wardrobe.

"Because we're bad for each other." I breathed, feeling him reach behind me and unhook my bra.

"You think so?"

"I know so." I moaned as he took one pert nipple into his mouth.

"It'll be different this time, I promise." he said, bringing his lips back to mine.

Again, I sank deeper and deeper into the quicksand that was Chuck Bass. I was in too far this time and if problems arose, I doubted that I'd escape unscathed, if I could escape at all.

But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind, I thought instead of the feel of Chuck's body on mine, how good it felt as he pounded into me again and again and how the mysterious pressure in the back of my head was suddenly going away.


	3. Morning after versus night before

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew what I had done. I could feel Chuck's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his naked body. The night before had been one of the best nights of my life, comparable to even the good times when he acted as though I was the only person who mattered to him. He'd made love to me tenderly, slowly, like everything was back to normal. He'd showed me that he wanted me last night, but today was a new day. The question was, had his feelings changed?

Cautiously, I moved my body towards the edge of the bed, trying not to wake Chuck. I needed a moment to myself, to think about how to handle my current situation. As many times as I'd promised myself that I wouldn't do this again, I'd gone and done it anyway. But he'd said this time would be different, we would be different. It was all I had, to give me some sort of hope for the future, his words were all I could hang onto. Everywhere else in my life I had control, or at least the illusion of control, but when it came to anything involving Chuck, that "control" was gone. Here, Chuck could hurt me.

Still thinking, I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cool water onto my face. I was so busy trying not to freak out that I didn't hear Chuck walk up behind me. So, I was especially surprised when he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"Morning." he said, moving a piece of hair from my left shoulder to my right.

"Hi."

He immediately sensed something in my voice and turned me around to face him, I saw that he had gotten up and put on a pair of boxers before coming into the bathroom to greet me. But, no matter how he was dressed, I avoided his eyes and looked at the ground, but he took my chin in his hand and lifted my face to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk about what happened in St. Barth's." I sighed.

"Blair," he groaned, letting me go. "Nothing happened. When are you going to believe me?"

"When we sit down and you explain it to me. 'Nothing happened' isn't good enough anymore. Tell me what did happen, you owe me that much." I said, following him back into the bedroom.

Laughing, he turned around and gazed at me with cold eyes.

"I don't owe you anything. The only reason you believe what you do is because, like always, you assumed."

Running a hand through my hair, I realized that the love from last night was gone and the old Chuck Bass had returned.

"Can you act like a human being for two minutes? If you want this to go anywhere, you can't do this to me."

"Do what?"

"Play this game with me! One second, you're all over me, then the next, you turn into this robot with no feelings. I need you to pick a side, either you're with me or you're not."

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because I'm not eighteen anymore! The games were fun when we were in school, but-"

"This is how we are with each other, I must have missed the memo that said you'd changed."

Turning from him, I took a breath and blinked anway the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes. I would not cry in front of Chuck, I couldn't let him know that his words had effected me.

"Okay Bass," I said, turning back to him. "I'm done."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"It means that you need to make a choice, right now. Either we're together and you get all the perks of a relationship, which includes sex with me, or we're not and you get out."

When had I become so bold? Standing up to Chuck Bass was not something I did, at all, and honestly it felt nice.

"So this is you giving me an ultimatum?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. "You forget whom you're talking to Waldorf."

"Bass, be serious, I'm standing here, asking if you want to be with me. I'm asking you, do you love me?"

Whoa. That last question just shot out of my mouth before I could actually think of what I was saying. Though it was reasonable for someone in my position to ask a question like that, it was too forward for the Chuck that I knew. The one that I hadn't seen or spoken to in four years, I knew him and I knew that he liked to play .

"So do you or don't you?" I pressed as his dark brown eyes gazed into mine.

"I think," he said, raising an eyebrow. "We should talk about what happened in St. Barth's."

"Don't change the subject-"

"I'm not. You wanted to know and now, I'm going to tell you. Then you can decide whether or not you want anything to do with me." he said, pulling me to the couch and sitting me beside him.

"I thought "nothing happened"."

"Waldorf would you just let me tell you what happened?"

"Fine. Go ahead." I said, leaning back into the couch.


	4. Four years ago

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews, I love to get feedback! Just a warning, this story is told in third person and is written from different "perspectives". When you see the _XOXO_'s, the vantage point has changed and in some cases, time will go back a few moments. It should be pretty easy to understand, but I just wanted to give you a head's up. ****Thanks for reading and don't forget to voice your opinion in a review!**

* * *

"Blair!" Serena shouted, gesturing for her friend to come over to her.

"What?"

"Come here, I need to talk to you. Like, now."

"Ignore her." Chuck said, turning Blair's face back to him and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I can't ignore her," she said, getting off of the beach chair she was sharing with him and adjusting the straps on her bikini. "She's my friend."

"Needy, is what she is."

"Needy? Bass, who's the one complaining?"

"I have access to more of you than she does, therefore, I outrank her." he said, moving forward and pulling Blair closer.

"We're in a public place!" she said, trying to move away.

"Don't be so shy Waldorf, you love public places." he mumbled, pulling her even closer to him.

"Blair!" Serena shouted, stomping her foot.

"When did she get so assertive?" Chuck asked.

"I'll be right back." she smiled, walking to the other side of the pool, where Serena stood.

Sitting back in his chair, Chuck took a sip of his drink and looked around. There were people everywhere wearing swimsuits, having fun and laughing. Everyone who was anyone was there, having one of the best summers of their lives among Manhattan's elite. Chuck should have been distracted by the many women running around, soaked from being in the pool, but for some reason, his eyes kept drifting back to Blair. It was a good thing he was wearing dark shades because if she knew he was staring, she'd taunt him even more. Blair Waldorf was good-looking and she knew it. Even without trying, she was turning Chuck on by wearing a tiny, string bikini to the party. He couldn't resist her and the more he thought about it, there wasn't much stopping him from pulling her into an empty room and fucking her until she couldn't walk straight.

Suddenly, Chuck was no longer looking at Blair, something was in front him, blocking his view. When he looked up, he saw that the _something_ blocking his view was a _someone_. A tall, blonde someone.

"Chuck?" she asked, pushing her sunglasses off her face and on to the top of her head.

"Yes?" he answered, looking at her over his own sunglasses.

Did he know her? He couldn't remember her face, then again, if he had met her, her face (coming in a close second to her name) would be the last thing he'd remember.

"Don't tell me you don't know who I am." she smiled, stepping forward, still casting a shadow over Chuck. "It's Vanessa, we met in Monaco."

"Oh, of course." he smirked.

How could he have forgotten Vanessa? She was a gymnast who could contort her body into all sorts of shapes, allowing for outrageous positions. Those few days spent in Monaco together over Christmas would be something he would never forget, so he wasn't surprised that she recognized him, instead of the other way around. He had given her a pretty memorable time too.

"Hot isn't it?" she asked, fanning herself with her hand.

"Scorching."

"You know," she started, tilting her head to the side, then, sitting on the edge of Chuck's lawn chair and placing a hand on his leg. "We could both get out of this hot sun. It's been too long since we've seen each other and I learned a few new moves since I saw you."

"Tempting, but no thanks." he said, pushing her hand away, something he never would have done before he met Blair. She must have had some type of power over him to make him so.....so monogamous.

"Chuck Bass, when did you become such a gentleman?" Vanessa asked, moving closer to him and placing her hand on his inner thigh. "Last year, you wouldn't have thought twice about leaving with me. What changed?"

**XOXO**

Across the pool, as Serena spoke, Blair only half listened. She couldn't take her eyes off Chuck. It was a good thing she was wearing dark shades because if he knew she was staring, he'd taunt her even more. Blair's head was turned to Serena, like she was interested in what her friend was saying, but she couldn't stop thinking about how badly she wanted Chuck.

"B?" Serena asked.

"What? Yeah-"

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah, of course." she lied.

She turned her head back to Serena, only for a moment, to give off the illusion that she cared, but when she looked back to Chuck, there was some blonde girl standing in front of him. She told herself that the girl was probably lost and needed to know where the bathroom was or something. Trying to ignore the two, Blair turned her attention back to Serena and listened to her for what seemed like forever, all the while, promising herself the girl would be gone when she looked back.

But Blair had no such luck. In fact, the next time she looked Chuck's way, the blonde was seated in her space with her hand on Chuck's thigh. What the hell was going on? Did she have to stick a sign on Chuck that said, 'Property of Blair Waldorf' to keep women off of him?

"Who is that?" Blair asked, turning herself away from Serena and taking her sunglasses off her face.

"B, you're supposed to be listening to my story, remember?"

"Yeah, and I will as soon as I find out who that girl is with her paws all over Chuck."

"Oh her? That's Vanessa Slater, she's supposed to be this really great gymnast. I think they even have a move named after her."

"What is she doing?" Blair asked, squinting into the sunlight.

**XOXO**

"I know you're still the same person." Vanessa said, moving her face closer to Chuck's.

"Not even close." he said, moving his leg, a signal for her to move her hand. She didn't.

"Don't tell me you've settled down."

"In a way."

"I doubt it'll last." she said, tracing his jawline with her fingers and moving her lips closer to his.

**XOXO**

As Blair squinted into the sunlight, she could see Valerie, or whatever her name was, running her hand over Chuck's face and leaning in closer. She must have been a maximum of two inches away from his lips a visibly getting closer.

**XOXO**

"I don't think so." he said, pushing her away. "You can get out of my chair now."

Raising an eyebrow, Vanessa sighed and stood up. After putting her sunglasses back on, she grabbed a pen and a cocktail napkin and scribbled her number down, then set it back on the table next to his chair.

"Call me when you've come to your senses." she said, giving him a small wave and then walking away.

**XOXO**

It looked like their lips were about to touch when someone walked in front of the two, briefly obstructing Blair's view. The next thing she saw was the girl getting up from Chuck's chair, writing something down, giving it to him, then going back to the party.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" Serena asked, turning to look at Blair.

"He just kissed her!"

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

But it was too late, Blair was already headed to the other side of the pool, where Chuck sat, looking just as she had left him. It was like the girl had never even been there and he hadn't just publicly snubbed her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"You just kissed her! Out in the open for everyone to see."

"You're mistaken Waldorf. I didn't kiss her." he said calmly, taking a sip of his drink.

"I saw you with her!" she said, keeping her voice low enough not to cause a scene.

"You don't know what the hell you saw." he said, getting up from his chair. "Nothing happened!"

"Save your lies Bass, you'll need them for the next girl you screw over." she snapped, walking back to Serena, trying to look as normal as possible.


	5. The end versus the begining

As Chuck finished his story of what really happened in St. Barths, I sat quietly on the couch, my once-folded arms now lying at my sides. I couldn't believe it, he'd told me calmly without stumbling over his words or glancing sideways. There was no sign that he was lying to me, but that was his way, the faces he made when he lied and when he told the truth were one in the same. But something inside me told me to believe him and that maybe, just maybe, he cared about me.

''So, that's what happened. Do you get it now?" he asked, leaning forward and looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you didn't want to talk, at all. Obviously, you've done some growing up. When I tried to explain to you what really happened, you threw a Manolo at me."

"I was really upset, then it got worse because I found the shoe and discovered I'd broken the heel when I threw it." I said, trying to hide my smile.

It was quiet between the two of us as I thought about how the fight had escalated to the point where I'd started to throw things. I was short tempered and young, obviously things had gotten out of hand and should have been handled better, but-

"So, what are you going to do?" Chuck asked, pulling me out of my memories.

"Me?" I questioned, looking at him in shock.

"Yes, you, Blair Waldorf. What are you going to do? I told you I'd let you decide what to make of the two of us after I told you what happened."

"I think we should be together." I said slowly, measuring each word carefully.

I watched his face for an emotion, any emotion that would give him away, but there was nothing. I was about to look at the floor, when suddenly, I saw the corner of his mouth turn upwards slightly. It was a smile that I recognized from high school. He hadn't changed one bit, the same Chuck that left nothing to chance was still in there.

"You planned this, didn't you? Everything, having sex with me, dragging me out of a bar, having sex with me. You are still the same ass from high school. You just wanted to me to think that all this was in my control, when really, it was all you." I said, a small smirk coming to my face. "That was very clever."

"Clever? Waldorf, admit it, it was fucking brilliant, and effective."

I thought for a moment, he was right, I had played into his trap every step of the way and to be honest, I'd enjoyed every moment of it. There was nothing hotter than feeling as though you were in control, then finding out that the person you thought you were playing was really playing you.

Before I could really register what had happened, I found myself straddling Chuck and pressing my mouth to his. I could feel his hand pulling at the strap on my silk chemise and the other running over the small of my back. In response, I moaned into his mouth and grasped the hairs on the back of his head, pulling his mouth away from mine.

"You didn't answer my question." I breathed.

"What question?"

"I asked you if you loved me."

My heart started to pound, even before I finished the statement. I had no idea what his answer would be and there I was, sitting on his lap, completely vulnerable. God, how did I keep getting myself into these situations? The ones where my heart was on the line and if things went south, I was the one getting hurt.

"Can we honestly sit here and say that we are two people in love and will stop hurting each other long enough to have a real relationship?" I asked, letting go of his hair and looking into his eyes. "Can we be at least semi-normal?"

"Yes." he said simply.

I wasn't sure if he was saying that we could be semi-normal, we would stop hurting each other or that he loved me. In my explanation, I had asked more questions and now he was answering one of them, I just had no idea which.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, to everything. I love you Blair Waldorf, always have, always will." he said, before placing his hand on the back of my neck and kissing me.

I tried, for a moment, to concentrate on what he'd said, but that proved to be difficult when Chuck flipped me onto my back and pushed the thin fabric of my chemise upward and over one breast. Instantly, I forgot what the topic of conversation was and what he'd just said, I just sat back, intentionally letting him take control. I felt his warm tongue flick gently over my nipple and I arched my back in pleasure.

"Mmmm." I moaned, biting my lip, unable to form an actual word.

One hand slid up my side, while the other toyed with the hem of my underwear, then yanked them down to my knees. My eyes rolled back into my head and my mouth opened in a silent 'O' of ecstasy when I felt his throbbing member brush against my moist opening. I didn't even remember him taking his boxers off, it was easy to blackout and forget things with Chuck's hands roaming over my body.

My breathing was coming out in half-moans as I felt him slide into me. I was feeling light headed and when Chuck moved slightly to re-adjust himself within me, I reached behind him and dug my nails into his back, knowing that I'd leave a mark. Looking down, Chuck smirked at me.

"Bastard-" I murmured before he claimed my mouth in another fierce kiss. He knew what he was doing, entering me, but not moving like I wanted him to, or like I knew he wanted to. Chuck was too good and it made me hate him.

"But you love me." he said, cutting the kiss short and thrusting into me.

"Yes." I gasped, surprised by the sudden movement.

It was more of a moan than a gasp, but he understood it all the same. He was right though, I did love him. After all our fighting, all our arguing, my shoe throwing and his games, I still loved him. I had always loved him, even though he was the most inconsiderate, womanizing, asshole I had ever stumbled upon, I took joy in knowing that he was my inconsiderate, womanizing, asshole.

"I knew it-"

"Shut up." I breathed, pulling his lips to mine.

We lay there, kissing for an immeasurable amount of time and I had to say, it was nice being with Chuck and actually being with Chuck. I had never been sure about his feelings when we were together all those years ago, I was just sure that I was absolutely in love with him and that was bad. He was cold and never seemed to care at the right times, but now, I could tell that he had grown into a man. Mind you, he was still Chuck Bass, he was still the same scheming, conniving, prick, but somehow better. The fact that he could sit down and tell me what happened, then tell me he loved me spoke volumes about how he'd changed.

Suddenly, Chuck's body froze and the kissing stopped, leaving me with a severely confused look on my face.

"Fuck." he said, pulling his upper body away from me.

"What?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Condom."

Oh god, was that _it_? I thought it was something important or earth shattering, like he'd suddenly changed his mind about the whole 'I love you' thing. But it was a concern, however trivial, and I'd already taken care of it. In fact, I'd been taking care of it since I thought I was pregnant with his child in high school. Ever since then, I knew I couldn't trust myself to think clearly around Chuck, not even about condoms.

"I'm on the pill."

That threw everything back into motion, Chuck's lips were on mine, his hand was on my leg, wrapping each of them around his back, preparing me for what I knew was going to be mind-blowing sex. Without missing a beat, he pulled my chemise over my head and threw it on the floor, halfway across the room. Meanwhile, my wrists were trapped above my head, locked together in Chuck's larger hand, forcing me to be completely subservient. I was beneath him, waiting, and I didn't have to wait long. Pretty soon, he was thrusting into me at the delicious angle he'd created, hitting the perfect spot every single time. I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder as he pounded into me again and again, harder and harder with every thrust. I felt myself nearing the edge and when Chuck released my wrists, opting to place his hands on either side of my body, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, if that was possible.

"Chuck-" I panted, then toppled over the edge as my inner muscles clamped down around him.

He came shortly after and for a while, the two of us just lay there, him on top of me. My arms were still wrapped around his neck, holding him close to me, want to savor the moment. It wasn't until he spoke that I came out of my own thoughts of the future and doing this everyday.

"Waldorf," he breathed, turning to face me, obviously still trying to recover. "You still cease to amaze me."

"What?" I asked, loosening my grip.

"Even after all that happened, you started everything that put my plan into motion. When I asked you out to lunch, you could have said no."

Looking away, I smirked. Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't catch that.

"You planned on everything happening just like I did. You even planned on me telling you what happened in St. Barths four years ago." he smiled, pulling out of me and raising himself to look at me. "And you call me sneaky."

"I think I did a pretty good job, don't you? When I saw you on the street, I knew you'd seen me and I knew you'd have something up your sleeve, I just pretended to play along. I thought the slap was a nice touch."

"A little over-dramatic."

"So, it was your plan to get me to say 'I love you' and my plan to get you to say 'I love you'. Who won?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We have all day to figure it out." he murmured, kissing me again.

Oh, come on, you didn't think I went into this blind did you? He's him and I'm me, you had to know that I had something up my sleeves. No? Oh, well, I'm not an idiot. I'm Blair Waldorf and he's Chuck Bass and we're destined to do this forever, because he loves me and I love him. So, let's call this one a draw... _for now_.


End file.
